


Prick of the Seas

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BfA, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Island Expedition, Lots of Smiling, Mage Player, Mathias Shaw Mentioned, No Shaw This Time, Not a Reputation Grind, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: An island expedition with the charming captain Flynn Fairwind of the Proudmoore Admiralty leads to an expected private encounter afterwards. A sequel to The Treasury Heist but can probably be read as an independent story.





	Prick of the Seas

 

 

 

 

 

"Well hellooo sailor!"

You and two other adventurers board a brig that, believe it or not, is commanded by the mildly infamous Flynn Fairwind. Well, alright, of course he commands them on behalf of the Admiralty, but is that much less than being the captain of your own ship? Now that you think of it he _does_ earn the title captain fair and square nowadays and you've been an arsewipe thinking him a fake. Oh, well - you’ve thought your fair share of flattering stuff of him as well so maybe that makes it all good.

You flash him a smile that carries everything from "well damn isn't this awkward" and "oh crap you look yummy even with your clothes on" to "I'm sorry the Lord Admiral walked in on our threesome”. Your face is very expressive.

His raised eyebrow also speaks volumes to you and your loins.

The trip to the targeted island isn't going to take long, less than half an hour, says the _captain._ The two other extra crew members are a demon hunter and a warlock. You introduce yourself to them briefly and then retreat to your own space.

After you've set sail with a good wind and sunny weather Flynn saunters beside you while you lean on the railing and pretend to be interested in the almost straight line of the horizon. You purr inwardly at his closeness - he takes care not to appear too friendly to you for the sake of onlookers which means he looks as friendly as any high class seducer. He's just a smidgen closer than a very serious captain would. Though who thinks him serious after they've heard a single sentence from his mouth?

"Good day, emissary. You and I are going to do this Azerite collecting business _so_ _well_ this week that they'll forget they ever saw us stark naked, red-faced and leaking each other's juices in that Twisting Nether hut, alright?"

Glancing sideways you see him grinning. The memory, so nicely described, makes you blush and you have to draw in breath before speaking.

"I'm sure they won't forget it even if we managed to remove the sword of Sargeras from the Wound and kill Queen Azshara with it. They’d just name us ’The Perverts Who Saved the World’. Our only chance is that mages more skilled than me know spells to erase memories. Maybe the void elf does. Maybe they already have bleached their brains because of our... obscene unprofessionalism." You grin too.

"Not sure if I've ever been so embarrassed in my life - well, there was that one time with the naga and the fish oil and the trident, but never mind - my point is I _don't_ _get_ embarrassed. Ever. I like who I am and I do what I do and usually all goes well in the end. This is going to blow over too, mark my words, darl--- _hero._ But yeah, I was a wee bit flustered by her cold stare. Towards my crotch. Ouch. I was afraid she'd freeze my junk and then snap it off or something."

"She did look scandalized for a second there, but I'm sure your bits are safe. I'm more worried about Shaw and his reputation. We will be fine, you and me, but he mingles among the royalty and the highest leaders."

"Oh boy, did you see his face? It was priceless!"

You try not to laugh. The spymaster, normally the suave one who knows what to do in any circumstances, was so baffled by being caught in a compromising position that he just stared at the leader mages. You secretly claim the responsibility of his being caught unawares for being distracting in a good way and your coupling so immersive and _heavenly_ \- which it was, by the Light.

"But what about you? We never had a chance to talk after she whisked us all away to our prospective hometowns." Flynn speaks with a low, intimate, friendly tone. You like it a lot and scoot a bit closer.

"Yeah, imagine if I couldn’t make portals. I mean - I don't _have_ a _hometown_ anymore. She teleported me to the middle of Darkshore. It's a war zone nowadays. There were _goblins with flame guns!"_

"Ooh, ouch. I guess she was a bit annoyed then. Even with the Scepter safe and all."

"Nah, I think it just shows her sense of humour. Ms. Proudmoore knows what I can handle. Even half naked."

”But didn’t you grab your backpack?”

”Yeeahh… my robe wasn’t there. I looted this tunic yesterday.”

"I regret to say we have almost arrived. I would like nothing more than to hear a detailed description of you murdering greenskins with only my shirt on." His gray eyes flicker momentarily on your body and he then offers a wide, friendly smile. _Oh Flynn, you insufferable flirt. I definitely know what you would like more._

”Oh the shirt - yeah, sorry about that, by the way - I think I left it knotted tightly around one of the goblin's necks. I was out of mana. I wore the Waycrest tabard when I finally teleported to Boralus.”

”Well, now I’m hurt!”

”Should I compensate it to you in some manner?” It's your turn to make his cheeks flush. Which do not. But you can see his eyes darken at your tone.

”Wellll... we _could_ go on a brief cruise just the two of us after we drop the loot and the other people off. How bout it, champion?”

”You mean a cruise around your cabin bunk?”

”Well, not exactly.... around.” His disarming grin is so cute you almost hug him while laughing. A familiar tingling sensation has started to grow in your belly. You could live with a fame of being the lecherous unprofessional clot if you had a steady supply of that which gave you the fame in the first place...

"That's not really fair though."

"Augh, was I being sexist again? I was, wasn't I? I _never_ know when I'm flirting and when I'm being an arsehole, they're both me!"

"No, you silly twat. I meant I would be the winner in the trade. I'd still have the shirt to repay." His grin is wider than his face.

A horn sounds. Flynn turns to the others on board. ”Listen up, crew! We are docking in a minute to this... place with swamps and crabs and heck-loads of Azerite! I’ll be here managing the Azerite Detector and yelling you instructions with this gnomish mega-phone so you’ll have an easier time locating the stuff! Now go there and make the Admiralty proud!”

You've done these trips a few before and they've proven to be quite the fun sport for a high-skilled mage as yourself. The team seems strong from the start and you gather the precious substance efficiently, slaying the occasional beast that attacks you. Soon you have backpacks bulging and glowing. Captain Fairwind remotely guides you throughout the island.

_”We’re halfway there! Keep that momentum going and we’ll hit that sweet, sweet spot in no time!”_

You almost fall off your sabercat at the suggestion in his voice. Detecting some suspicious ships in the nearby beach helps you gather yourself. You and the two other adventurers head towards them.

_”A whole lot of really mean looking vrykyl warriors are making camp around the island, from what I can see from behind this barrel. Go and deal with them!”_

_Aww Flynn. I’ll keep you safe, cutie,_ you think while smashing the (competing) invaders with Fire Blasts and Phoenix Flames.

Finally you have the required amount of Azerite well before the Horde does and you’re not even dead. That’s a win. You all gallop to the safety of the ship in an invigorating adrenaline high. Captain Flynn welcomes his adventurers with open arms.

"You never disappoint! I like that in a crew. Anchors up!"

There’s the possibility of a fast portal back to Boralus now that you’re done. You ponder this for a moment and then ~~sneakily ~~politely offer the service to the two other heroes. They accept it gladly and disappear through the glowing circle.

”Can I offer you a drink, hero?”

”Yes please. Normal rum, not that... special stuff.”

With exaggerated gentlemanly manners Flynn escorts you to his cabin. The ship’s sailors, five of them, one being a tidesage, will manage the journey back easily without their captain.

You play coy until the door's closed and then jump on him. Fighting and competing have always made your blood run hot in more ways than one. You grab him by the lapels and lick your way into his mouth, smashing him to the wall. His moustaches brush your lip and you decide you like it, remembering how this same mouth made you see stars last time you met. He moans in his throat and answers your kiss readily, his agile tongue playing with yours.

You push your body flush against him and start taking his heavy jacket off his shoulders. He helps, nipping your lower lip gently with his teeth. Then his deft hands are already opening your belt. You've been a naughty, uncharacteristic caster today and have chosen to wear a tunic and trousers... just in case you needed to take your clothes off fast. From your midsection. Flynn yanks your shirt up from the pants and slides his hands on your skin. You break the kiss momentarily to breathe in.

"Oh, yes..."

He reaches your breasts and unbelievably gently cups them, weighs them like treasures and swipes his thumbs over your hardening nipples. A whine escapes you.

"Yeah?" His voice is husky and his eyes are hooded.

"Very."

You draw him back into the kiss. He is a very good kisser, does not go for the throat like some warriors. It's like dancing or having a conversation, where he asks and listens and pays attention to your moods, but also leads and sometimes provokes. With his thumbs circling your nipples and the kiss deepening it soon becomes so hot and slippery you feel like climaxing on that alone. You press your thighs together and whine in your throat.

"Oh, gods”, he breathes. Your hands have burrowed themselves in his pants without consulting your conscious mind and are now sliding along his thick, hard length. It feels warm and so, so tempting, throbbing answers to your squeezes like that. Your core throbs back at it.

”I have a suggestion.”

”I’m all ears! Except for the cock. He’s not an ear.”

You laugh heartily. His jokes haven’t improved, but you don’t mind at all. ”We’ll be making port in, what, like ten minutes?”

”Yeah...” He sounds apologetic, nibbling your earlobe and neck.

”How ’bout you keep this _thought_ and we continue in my room at the harbour inn?”

”I like the sound of that”, he murmurs and slides his hand in your pants. Who opened them and when? His skilled fingers reach between your slick labia and deliciously plunge into you. A thumb stays behind and finds your clit. You gasp and jolt as he bites you gently on the shoulder and starts a circling motion with his thumb. It’s too confined in your pants and there’s no time to undress and dress back again but he manages to wring his wrist enough to just _almost_ make you come when you hear the the signal gong for arrival. You both moan and laugh, just a bit frustrated but mainly eager to move to more comfortable lodgings.

”Yes, luv, keep that thought”, he whispers in your ear.

You tuck his hard member neatly back into his pants, pointing left and upwards. He’ll just have to make sure his coat is tightly buttoned up...

”Oh, it’ll stay without effort, don’t you fret.”

Flynn gets up to the deck with the same happy managerial air as is usual to him, if a bit more flustered and slow walking this time. The ship is docked neatly beside the Wind’s Redemption.

He motions you to accompany him and the two of you walk side by side towards the inn like best buddies going for a drink.

Best buddies with such swarm of butterflies in the tummy you could open a small zoo. You see his cheeks have colour and it makes you smile like a fool, feeling the same heat on your own face. And the dampness of your panties. You probably walk a bit silly too.

”Want that drink now?”

”Nah. Later.” You are so eager to get your hands on him - and his on you - that you dance up the stairs. Once you’re inside your rented room you breathe out heavily. Your heart pounds like the drums in Thunder Totem. You turn around to face Flynn.

”Like what you see, sailor?” He is leaning on the door nonchalantly and has just opened his jacket. The smug look on his face makes your core throb. His hip is tilted forward like on a show and his thick erection strains against his trousers, not having lost any of its eagerness. He smiles more when he sees the path your eyes travel.

”Oh, _yes,_ captain.”

Your hands fly to squeeze him through the pants and your mouth crashes on his moustached lips. He opens them, moaning, and your tongues slide against each other. You unlace his pants and start sliding your hand in when he stops you.

”I have this thing I definitely want to do first”, he says breathily and dances both of you around so it’s now you who’s leaning on the door. Flynn drops to his knees and you laugh, pulse racing, arousal whooshing over you. He pulls your tight trousers down with the panties and you fight your boots off the same time. He lifts your left leg over his shoulder and nuzzles your mound. You giggle. When his lips enclose wetly over your nub you cry out. Immediately you slam your palm over your mouth - the inn walls aren’t that thick.

”Yeah… don’t be shy now, our reputation can’t get any worse than it is”, he grins and starts eating you vigorously and with care. You grip his shoulder and hair for support.

”I can think — of several ways — ooh _yes_ \- for it to — oh gods yes, just like that!”

”Sweetheart, I think it’s best _I_ concentrate on using my mouth and you don’t.”

”But in a way I _am_ usin— ohh—”

Your laughter breaks into a moan when he continues, now with such exquisite determination, the pressure of his lips and his tongue on your nub and fingers sliding inside you and oh, _oh,_ you’re coming already. Your voice is not shy at all.

When you come down from the high you notice you seem to have messed his ponytail.

”Watch the hair, luv, it’s my best feature.” He grins with a glistening mouth.

”Oh, no, it _isn’t.”_ You grin back at him and he helps you towards the bed with your wobbly legs. You take a hold of his shirt and pull it over his head - messing the precious hair further - and then slam him on his back on the bed.

”Careful, champion, I might look sturdy but I really am quite fragile!”

”Oh, I’ll soon find out all about how _sturdy_ you are in _this_ department.” You pull his boots and trousers off. ”In fact, I’m going to ride you and see how you fare in that sport.”

You crawl over him and marvel at the gorgeous throbbing member. Flynn lets out a whine when you take it in your grip.

”Are you sure you’re not a siren?”

”You notice the lack of wings?” You climb on him and guide his cock at your entrance, sliding on it like a slick sheath, slowly and steadily to the hilt. His girth feels wonderful.

”I’m concentrating on the relevant stuff at the mome— oh, _Light..!”_

You start a small, quick, erratic motion with your hips, rising only an inch and then sinking back. You grind yourself on his shaft so that it hits you in that particular spot, making you see stars and the moon and all the rest of the hidden Legion worlds. Flynn doesn’t seem to mind your style judging by the arousing moans he makes. He pushes his hips up to meet you and you collapse forward, leaning your hands on the mattress. Ohh the scoundrel makes such a lecherous face you either have to slap it off or kiss it. You choose the latter and moan in his mouth when he thrusts into you from a particularly good angle.

Grunting, Flynn flips you over and grabbing your other thigh higher pushes into you faster, deep and thorough thrusts. You entwine your legs around his hips, freeing his hand to slide on your slicked clitoris. His heavy cock reaches even deeper now. You grab the sheets for purchase and watch him above you like in a trance. Everything is hot, sweaty, dreamily hazy. Can you get drunk off sex? Sure feels like it.

”Light help me - luv, you’re so gorgeous - I’m not going to - ”

”Go on.” Your voice is almost a whisper. The speed of his thumb is as frantic as both of your hips.

”Do you want me to pull—”

_”Stay there, stay inside— aahh---”_

And you _fly._ Flynn is right behind you, his moans giving you more altitude. You feel him pulsing inside you _deliciously._

His tickling face is buried in your neck for a while. Then you hear him mumble.

”This _so_ didn’t stay in the Nether.”

”Yeah… Stuff keeps leaking out all the time. Just the nature of things, I guess.”

Your bubbling laughter is contagious. Smiling so much makes your face ache but you're definitely not complaining. He pulls out and collapses beside you with a thud.

”You think we should try to reconcile with Shaw? The bugger’s not talking to me.”

”I haven’t dared to approach him. My followers have had a long holiday…”

”I hear he’s in charge of the missions from Stromgarde later this week.”

”Yeahhh… I guess I have to brave it.”

”There’s my champion! You go, lass, and make the grumpy old rogue our friend again!”

”You two weren’t exactly friends, were you…?”

”Details, details… Soon he will be my best mate.” 

The three of you did get along well. Eventually. In a very specific setting. Maybe that could be arranged again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again my skills as a prophet failed, hence the solution to create a series around this. I thought the previous fling would be a one-shot, but who can resist Flynn, eh?


End file.
